peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 July 1980 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-07-03 ; Comments *Eggy Ley introduces the programme as John is sick this week. *He introduces in a style which John sometimes used to imitate a posh person. *The show is a hoot throughout Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Members: Solitary Confinement (7") 1 Off OFF 3 *Only Ones: Castles Built On Sand (album - Baby's Got A Gun) CBS CBS 84089 *Slaughter And The Dogs: Where Have All The Boot Boys Gone *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Beat: Big Shot (album – I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet BEAT 1 *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Eve White/Eve Black (7" - Christine) Polydor 2059 249 *''Record number of people dedicated to in a request ever'' *Cockney Rejects: I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles (7") Zonophone Z 4 *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Bob Marley And The Wailers: Bad Card (album - Uprising) Island/Tuff Gong ILPS 9596 *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Cure: Killing An Arab *John Foxx: He's A Liquid (album Metamatic) Virgin V2146 *Request (Silicon Teens): Eddie: Just Like Eddie Eggy Ley *Silicon Teens: Just Like Eddie (7") Mute MUTE 008 *PiL: Death Disco (7") Virgin VS 274 *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Sham 69: Medley ( / Hurry Up Harry / If The Kids Are United / Questions And Answers / / /) *Silicon Teens: Sun Flight (7" - Just Like Eddie) Mute MUTE 008 *50:50: Let Me Out Of Here (7") Public PUB 003 *''Eggy threatens Belize, Gibraltar and Cyprus BFBS listeners with his own MoR show should they not get their act together and write to John'' *Go Go's: We Got The Beat (7") Stiff BUY 78 *Papa T & Curly: Risk Action Dub (b-side of 7" with Alpha - Can't Get Over You) Cool Rockers NICE 108 *'File 2' *''Eggy makes a few humorous jibes to his absent colleague'' *MI5: Alright On The Night (7") Public PUB 002 *Killing Joke: Nervous System (single - Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Talking Heads: I Zimbra (7") Sire SIR 4033 *Madness: Don't Quote Me On That (12") Stiff MAD.1 *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Sham 69: The Game (album - The Game) Polydor POLD 5033 *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Di Black Petty Booshwah (album - Bass Culture) ILPS ILPS 9605 *Ultravox: Waiting (7" - Sleepwalk) Chrysalis CHS 2441 *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Undertones: Told You So (7" - Wednesday Week) Sire SIR 4042 *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (7" - Typical Girls) Island WIP 6505 *Angelic Upstarts: We Gotta Get Out Of This Place *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Specials: A Message To You Rudy *Magazine: A Song From Under The Floorboards (album - The Correct Use Of Soap) Virgin V 2156 *John Peel old snippet from a serial used to trail John Peel's Music on BFBS *Stiff Little Fingers: Bloody Dub (album - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis CHR 1270 (played at the wrong speed) *Sex Pistols: Holidays In The Sun File ;Name * John Peel's Music - 1980-07-03A.mp3 * John Peel's Music - 1980-07-03B.mp3 ;Length * 00:59:56 * 00:57:28 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo ; Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:1980 Category:Available online